Lui en Noir
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: OS HPDM: Il y a un nouveau Mangemort aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est Potter. J'ai peur mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer de toutes mes forces. Espérer que Potter n'a pas vraiment changé de camp. Qu'il va nous sauver, me sauver. De cette folie sombre.


_**Titre**_ _ **: Lui en noir**_

 _ **Auteur**_ _ **: Kiara**_

 _ **Date**_ _ **: 07/11/16**_

 _ **Type**_ _ **: OS, un petit**_ _HPDM_ _ **pas très prononcé mais qu'on peut imaginer**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: JK Rowling possède tout, sauf mon imagination (heureusement !)**_ __

 _ **Résumé**_ _ **: Il y a un nouveau Mangemort aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est Potter. Et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer de toutes mes forces.**_

 _ **« LUI EN NOIR »**_

Il y a un nouveau Mangemort qui se tient aux côtés du Maitre ces derniers jours. Personne ne sait de qui il s'agit, et pourtant, ils ont cherché. On a même murmuré qu'il s'agissait de son héritier. Même Tante Bellatrix l'ignore et elle le regarde comme si elle allait le tuer sur le champ. Ils ont émis toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables. Mais c'est là le hic : la réponse n'était pas _imaginable_.

Parce que moi je sais de qui il s'agit. Je le sais parce que j'ai passé 6 années et plus de ma vie avec cette personne. J'ai reconnu sa façon de marcher pour l'avoir longuement observée. Sa façon de se tenir pour avoir essayé en cachette de la copier. Sa façon de pencher la tête un tout petit peu vers la gauche quand elle nous juge pour en avoir été de nombreuses fois l'objet. Personne ne s'en serait douté. Moi le dernier. Son aura aussi a changée, elle est maintenant noire comme le charbon, mais elle à toujours cette manie de m'électriser de l'intérieur. Il a trompé mes yeux mais mon corps lui, l'a reconnu avec violence.

Et il se tient là, là où le monde s'écroule.

Il porte une ample cape noire qui ne dévoile pas une parcelle de son corps. Une large capuche plonge son visage dans une ombre où il est impossible de l'identifier et je sais pour avoir vu Nott essayer de l'enlever, qu'elle cache un masque entièrement blanc avec uniquement deux fines fentes pour lui permettre de nous voir.

C'est la fin. La fin de notre monde, la fin de mon espoir, mon dernier espoir qui s'est envolé en fumée toxique dans mes poumons pour m'asphyxier, la fin d'une quelconque paix. La guerre est terminée. Car cette personne était notre salut. Car cette personne se tient debout à côté de Lord Voldemort.

 _Harry Potter._

.

Je l'ai croisé pour la première fois seul dans les couloirs ce matin. Il marchait lentement dans l'ombre, à l'opposé des tableaux qui chuchotaient sur son passage. Il marchait sans un bruit, sa cape trainant sur le sol à sa suite dans un imperceptible bruissement sur le tapis noir. En temps normal, on ne le voit que quand le Lord nous convoque dans sa « salle du trône ». Les très rares fois où il en sort, tout le monde baisse la tête et se fait tout petit. Le Maitre le garde jalousement.

Il n'a jamais levé sa baguette contre quiconque pour l'instant et je ne m'empêcher d'espérer.

Mais le voilà. Seul. Avec moi. Sans aucune oreille indiscrète ou de pan de cape taché de sang dans les parages. Lui et moi. Je risque le tout, accroché à deux mains à la faible lueur qui me fait tenir au milieu de ses ténèbres dans lesquelles je me suis englué.

« **Potter.** » je l'apostrophe.

J'ai l'horrible impression que ma voix résonne dans le manoir entier et que tout le monde sait que je sais qui il est. Un pas, mon cœur se serre, deux pas, je désespère, trois pas et enfin il s'arrête. Ne se retourne pas. Mon cœur bondit de joie. J'oppresse la voix qui me murmure qu'il va peut-être me tuer pour avoir découvert son identité, que je mourrais seul dans se couloir vide où il fait froid et humide, que ma mère sera piégée ici pour toujours.

Il se retourne lentement. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je l'entends résonner contre les murs jusqu'au Lord. Il me fait face et je sens ses yeux sur moi qui me brulent comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

« **Malfoy.** » me répond-t-il et par la même occasion, le donne raison sur son identité.

A peine un murmure. Sa voix s'estompe et pourtant elle a eu le temps d'affoler chacune de mes cellules. Elle est différente et pourtant, elle me fait toujours le même effet. Mon cœur s'arrête et bat à toute vitesse en même temps. Je ne sais soudainement plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire, plus comment on fait pour respirer. Finalement il esquisse un geste, sa cape s'envole vers la droite pour se détourner et je retombe sur terre avec force.

« **Attend ! Tu as abandonné tes amis ?** »

Je m'interromps soudain idiot. Si mon espoir était vain, s'il était réellement du côté de _Son_ côté, je venais de mettre un pied dans la tombe en le provoquant. Mais il ne fait rien, ne bouge plus et je me rends compte que j'ai retenu mon souffle. Sa voix s'élève de nouveau, me chamboule de nouveau, et il parle si bas que je manque de ne pas l'entendre.

« **Attention à tes pas Malfoy, Voldemort t'a à l'œil.** »

Sur ces mots qui me laissent estomaqué, il s'éloigne et s'enfonce dans le noir. Il disparaît et mon corps se calme. Sa magie cesse de me faire vibrer. Son aura cesse de me faire trembler. L'atmosphère s'allège et je respire de nouveau correctement. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? J'ai peur de tirer des conclusions trop vite. Il vient de me mettre en garde. Cela veut-il dire que je peux espérer ? Mais il peut aussi me l'avoir dit pour me rendre totalement paranoïaque – encore plus que je ne le suis déjà – et terrifié. Son but est-il que je dorme mieux la nuit ou que je ne ferme pas l'œil ? Va-t-il sauver ou faire plonger le Monde Sorcier ?

Je ne sais pas.

J'ai peur.

J'espère.

.

Deux mois que Potter est là maintenant. Deux mois qu'il se tient à gauche du Maitre, deux mois qu'il ne dit un mot, ne fait un geste. Il ne m'a plus reparlé ou prévenu d'une quelconque manière. Il ne m'a plus regardé. Et moi en contrepartie, je pense à lui sans arrêt. La nuit dans je ne dors pas, trop anxieux à l'idée que le quelqu'un apprenne pour l'espoir qui grandit et flétrit à tour de rôle dans ma poitrine. J'aimerais parler à quelqu'un mais je n'ai personne à qui me confier. J'aurais bien ma mère, elle me comprendrait et saurait surement me conseiller mais je ne peux la mettre en danger. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas s'il lui arrivait autre chose.

Je suis un pathétique Mangemort et ça, le Maitre s'en est bien rendu compte après mon échec cuisant avec ma mission d'assassiner Dumbledore. Le vieil homme m'avait proposé protection mais je ne pouvais pas accepter. J'avais ma famille, du moins ma mère, que je devais protéger. Qui l'aurait fait ici si je n'étais plus là ? Snape et Père étaient du côté du Maitre. Tante Bella mourrait pour lui et trahirait sa famille sans l'once d'une hésitation. Blaise devait déjà protéger ses arrières car il était en danger à cause de son statut de neutre : _Il_ le voulait. Les Parkinson auraient bien fait un petit geste mais ils étaient faibles et terrifiés. Non, je ne pouvais pas la quitter. J'étais le seul rempart entre elle et les chiens en rut adorateur de torture et de larmes qu'étaient les autres. Je savais qu'au moindre de mes faux-pas, se serait elle qui payerait car elle était ma seule faiblesse et _Il_ l'avait bien compris aussi.

Je m'en fichais bien qu'on me torture, qu'on me rabaisse, qu'on me punisse. Père l'avait déjà bien assez fait pour que cela ne me fasse plus rien. Mais l'espoir dans ma poitrine, il n'était pas pour moi. Il était pour ma mère. Moi, j'étais déjà condamné. Pas assez courageux pour m'enfuir. Belle image il renvoyait l'héritier Malfoy ! Père en aurait fait un infarctus s'il savait où mes pensées dérivaient.

Mes pensées. Voilà bien une des rares chose qui m'appartenait. La seule même je dirais. Ni mon corps, ni mon âme, ni mon futur n'étaient à moi. Ils étaient à Père et au Lord. Je n'avais même pas la force de _L_ 'appeler par son nom dans mes propres pensées. Mes sentiments aussi étaient à moi. Mais je les camouflais si bien que le jour où quelqu'un m'ouvre en deux, il y aurait sans aucun doute une explosion de cette concentration pure d'émotion que je garde précieusement au fond de moi-même. J'étais une boule d'émotion dans un corps froid et sans sentiments. Voilà bien une chose pour laquelle je pouvais remercier Père. Il m'avait assuré ma survie.

Potter à tué l'autre jour. Un Mangemort qui avait été pris en flagrant délit de transmission d'information à l'Ordre du Phœnix a été trainé au pied du Lord. _Il_ a levé sa baguette mais s'était arrêté. _Il_ s'est alors tourné vers Potter et lui avait susurré avec _gourmandise_ Merlin, de le tuer lui-même et de montrer à tous qu'il avait bel et bien sa place parmi nous. Potter n'a pas hésité. Et au lieu de ressentir de l'horreur comme les autres fois où j'assistais à une mise à mort, au lieu de m'effondrer parce que cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment de _Son_ côté, j'ai été subjugué. Subjugué par cette couleur verte qui prenait la vie. Subjugué par la nonchalance de Potter. Subjugué par le courage dont il avait fait preuve pour prendre une vie. Subjugué de le voir avoir la force de faire ce que je n'avais su produire. Subjugué par la puissance qui avait émané de lui.

Et en même temps, j'ai été déchiré. Déchiré de le voir faire ça. Déchiré de voir celui qui essayait de sauver tellement de gens condamné à prendre la vie de l'un des siens. Déchiré de sentir la vie de l'autre s'enfuir jusqu'à sa baguette et l'imprégner dans ménagement pour la rendre aussi noire que son personnage. Déchiré par le dégout de lui-même qu'il ressentait : je le _sentais_ par tous les pores de ma peau. Potter à tué. Potter était un Mangemort. Potter était l'héritier du Mage Noir.

Potter me faisait espérer malgré tout. Car durant une fraction de seconde, avant de le sort ne touche l'espion, il m'avait regardé. Et j'avais vu dans des yeux, dans l'ombre de sa capuche ce que personne d'autre n'avait vu, pas même _Lui_. L'affolement, le désespoir, l'urgence, le rejet. Alors j'ai _su._ J'ai su que j'avais raison de garder espoir. Parce que sous cette large capuche, derrière cette baguette qui tue, à côté de cet homme – s'il s'agit encore d'un homme – cruel, Harry Potter était toujours là.

.

Puis il y a eu ces fleurs. Ces fleurs disposées avec précision et discrétion dans cette luxueuse chambre que je ne dois qu'à mon nom. Une autre personne que moi ne les auraient pas remarquées mais je connaissais chaque place au millimètre près de chaque objet pour ne pas risquer d'être espionné. Or, dans mon enfance je me souviens que Pansy aimait me raconter le langage des fleurs. Elle m'amenait partout avec elle, me montrant chaque végétal coloré et m'expliquait sa signification. Alors ça ne pouvait être que lui. Sinon comment expliquer le « ça ira mieux demain » de la jacinthe blanche près de la porte ? Le « à très bientôt » de la jonquille jaune sous l'oreiller ? « Je ne vous oublie pas » du myosotis bleu derrière le rideau ? « Protection rapprochée » de la pivoine rouge dans la salle de bain ? « Une vraie promesse » de la tulipe rose tout contre la fenêtre ?

L'espoir fait mal quand on retombe sous la déception. Mais à cet instant, j'étais plus haut que le soleil et j'avais l'impression que je pourrais tout endurer. Je me suis empressé de détruire les fleurs, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre se serait découvert la capacité du langage des fleurs.

J'étais fébrile, impatient. J'avais des ailles dans le dos qui me porteraient n'importe où. Je suis allé voir ma mère, reléguée au fond du manoir dans une minuscule chambre tout juste assez grande pour accueillir un miroir, un lit et une penderie, si risible à côté de la mienne – pourquoi a-t-elle cette chambre alors que nous portons le même nom ? Je connais la réponse. Elle est un otage, à cause de moi. Je n'étais pas allé la voir depuis l'arrivée de Potter de peur de craquer devant elle, de lui vomir mon cœur et mon espoir, de lui ouvrir ma tête et mes pensées et la mettre en danger. J'ai gardé une fleur. « Ça ira mieux demain ». C'était ma promesse de bientôt la sortir de là. Je savais que Potter réussirait, n'était-il pas l'Elu ? Il avait toujours tout réussit. Il était un stupide Gryffondor trop courageux et suicidaire. Il _devait_ réussir. Sinon…

Non. Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Je me force à sourire. Je lève la main et toque doucement. J'entends quelqu'un qui doit se lever brusquement car le lit cogne contre le mur. La porte s'ouvre un peu trop vite et je vois enfin ma mère. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de lui sourire avec les yeux qu'elle m'entraine à l'intérieur et m'enlace de toutes ses forces. Elle n'en a pas beaucoup. Je suis plus grand qu'elle, je remarque. Depuis quand est-elle si fragile, si maigre ? Je culpabilise si fort que je m'étouffe. Elle le sens et s'éloigne pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains froides et je me perds dans les méandres de son regard noir qui me dit que tout va bien. Elle me sourit et plaque mon front contre le sien. Je retiens les larmes qui me retournent de l'intérieur. Tout crie en moi. J'aimerais lui prendre la main, l'emmener au loin, abandonner le Maitre, Père, Snape, tous les autres et changer de vie. J'aimerais que Potter défonce cette porte, me prenne la main et nous emmène loin. Je sors la fleur de ma poche et lui tend. Elle l'attrape entre ses doigts fins un peu tremblants et relève son visage vers moi. J'y vois une interrogation sourde.

 _Est-ce bien ce que je pense ?_

« **Oui.** » je souffle. « **Bientôt. Tient bon, Maman.** »

Elle hoche la tête, pince un peu les lèvres et je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je m'empresse de sourire pour la rassurer à son tour.

Ces fleurs étaient ma porte de sortie. Mon salut. Mon espoir sous forme vivante.

« **Fait attention à toi Draco.** »

J'hoche la tête. Elle sourit et m'entraine vers le lit où elle me fait asseoir. Elle enchaine avec un sujet banal, entre ses mains tourne la fleur que je ne peux quitter des yeux.

Si tout s'effondre, je tombe avec.

.

 _Je vais mourir_ , je me dis.

La lanière de cuire frappe une nouvelle fois mon torse déjà couvert de longues stries rouges et sanglantes. Je ne bronche pas.

Tante Bellatrix hurle de rire à la vue de mon torse déchiqueté. Je ne ressens qu'un grand vide.

Je vais mourir, je le sais : mon corps le hurle un peu plus à chaque coup et c'est comme si je on m'écartelait dans toute la longueur. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et c'est seulement les sangles à mes poignets reliées au plafond qui me fond tenir debout. J'ai l'habitude. Je ne hurle plus depuis bien longtemps. Cela semble enrager Tata Bella, au milieu de la jubilation. Dommage pour elle, je ne suis pas près de lui donner des larmes ou des supplications comme elle les aime tant.

Elle frappe, frappe, frappe. Elle rit, rit, rit. Et je meurs, meurs, meurs.

Je vais mourir et cela ne me fait rien parce que j'ai réussis à obtenir la promesse de Potter qu'il s'occupe de ma mère. Je vais mourir mais Mère va sortir. Alors tout va bien. Je ferme les yeux et je me réfugie au fin fond de moi-même, là où j'avais l'habitude d'aller au tout début, enfant, lors des premiers châtiments. Au début je pleurais beaucoup. Je suppliais aussi. Puis j'ai compris que Père aimait ça et que ça le rendait encore plus violent. Alors j'ai arrêté. Et il a fini par se lasser.

Bellatrix cesse de rire. J'entends au loin la porte de mon cachot de torture s'ouvrir. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention et je repars loin.

Oh non. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de rendre à Blaise sa chemise bleue qu'il adorait. Et que Potter ne sait pas que le cadeau de Noël pour Mère est emballé et caché sous mes chaussettes. Snape ne saura pas que pour moi, il était comme un père et que je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour moi. Pansy ne découvrira jamais que je n'ai jeté aucun de ses cadeaux comme je lui avais dit un jour. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

J'ai vraiment eu une existence pathétique hein ? Mon seul don était celui de jouer de mes sentiments et de protéger mes pensées.

Une voix revoit Madame Lestrange. Je connais cette voix mais je suis trop loin pour comprendre ce que ça signifie. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux même quand la porte se referme en claquant et que le silence pèse. Une main étrangement douce se pose sur ma joue et me tire violemment de mon _endroit secret._ J'ouvre les yeux si vivement que pendant quelques secondes ma vue est floue. Puis les traits de mon nouveau bourreau ou visiteur se précisent. Une ligne de mâchoire, un pigment vert, une boucle noire, une pommette haute.

Alors je me mets à glousser. A glousser tellement fort que ça me secoue et que la douleur me frappe avec cruauté. Je m'étrangle avec mes poumons.

Potter est venu me tuer. Je vais mourir de sa main.

Etrangement, ça me donne envie de sourire. Ça me rend _heureux_ bordel.

« **M-Merde… Je pouvais… pas mieux… rê…rêver…** » j'hoquète entre deux soubresaut de douleur. Mon sang remplit ma bouche et ma langue est pâteuse. Des étoiles remplissent mon champ de vision : j'ai perdu trop de sang, Tata Bella c'est un peu trop amusée. Il secoue la tête mais je ne comprends pas très bien. Il continu de passer sa main sur ma joue et une drôle de douce chaleur s'en dégage. Ça, ajouté à ce qu'il me fait au naturel, à sa magie qui s'engouffre en moi et m'emballe, à son aura qui me tue et me fait revivre, je crois que je suis en train de partir. Et, bizarrement, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. J'ai encore envie de rire. C'est comme un gros doigt d'honneur à _Voldemort_ ça. Il veut me torturer pour je ne sais quelle raison – je m'en moque totalement en fait – et moi je meurs sans souffrance. Dans tes dents face-de-serpent ! J'aurais aimé voir sa tête quand il l'apprendra.

Et puis tout est noir et je sens mon corps me lâcher et basculer en avant, libéré des sangles qui me brulaient la peau à vif. Il me rattrape et ma dernière pensée est que je suis bien dans ses bras.

J'avais raison non ? Bien sûr que oui, j'ai toujours raison.

Harry Potter est venu me sauver.

.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et m'éblouit. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis mort. Je suis mort dans ce cachot, dans les bras de Potter, par la main de ma tante, à l'ordre de Voldemort. On m'a dit après qu' _Il_ l'avait ordonné car _Il_ avait appris que je rendais visite à ma mère malgré son interdiction. Il parait qu' _Il_ ne s'y attendait pas. Qu' _Il_ me pensait trop craintif pour _Lui_ désobéir. Et pourtant. Ma mère était l'unique raison pour laquelle j'aurais affronté Terre et Ciel. Mais bon, Potter m'a raconté qu' _Il_ n'a jamais connu l'amour d'une famille donc je suppose qu' _Il_ n'aurait pas pu deviner ce sentiment. C'est bien dommage pour _Lui_ je trouve.

Aujourd'hui je suis en vie, Maman aussi. Père est en prison. Voldemort est mort. On m'a dit que Potter l'avait tué tout de suite après m'avoir déposé en urgence à St Mangouste. Qu'il était entré sans masque et qu'il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Qu'il lui avait dit que c'était fini. On m'a dit que Voldemort à été franchement surpris. On m'a dit quelque chose comme quoi _Il_ pensait que Potter était là en tant qu'une _partie de Lui_ , en tant qu'être maléfique à son service. Qu' _Il_ ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Je pense que Voldemort était un peu idiot sur les bords en réalité. Comment n'a-t- _Il_ pas pu voir ce qui était sous _Son_ nez ? Je pensais qu' _Il_ connaissait Potter aussi bien que moi mais apparemment, pour une fois, j'ai eu tord. _Il_ ne connaissait pas Potter. Parce que sinon _Il_ aurait su que Potter n'allait pas se laisser sombrer. Que Potter ne pouvait pas prendre de vie. Que Potter n'allait pas laisser tomber. Que Potter était un stupide Gryffondor trop courageux et suicidaire qui n'hésitait pas à sauver un Mangemort.

Ma mère est dans le jardin, en bas. Je la regarde s'occuper des plantes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, les cheveux libres, dans une robe simple et pratique, accroupie, de la terre plein les doigts à entretenir elle-même le jardin. Aussi libre. Aussi épanouie. Heureuse. Vivante.

On occupe cette maison depuis que je suis sortit de l'hôpital après un coma de 3 mois. On m'a dit que Potter était venu me voir plusieurs fois. On m'a dit que ma mère n'a pas quitté mon chevet. On m'a dit que Snape était un espion de l'Ordre et qu'il était venu aussi. On m'a dit que Père n'avait pas voulu savoir. On m'a dit qu'on avait gagné, qu'on était libre mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être libre. Je ne sais pas comment _vivre_ en étant _mort._ Je ne sais pas comment montrer mes sentiments, comment libérer mes pensées, comment dormir la nuit, comment cesser de penser à Potter. Potter que je n'ai pas revu depuis mon réveil il y a deux mois. Potter qui m'a sauvé. Potter qui a sauvé ma mère.

Blaise est venu. Je lui ai rendu sa chemise. Pansy est passée. Je lui ai dit que j'avais gardé tous ses cadeaux et elle s'est mise à pleurer. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi mais Mère m'a fusillé du regard longtemps après ça. Snape est entré par la cheminé un matin pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Il n'est pas resté longtemps mais j'ai vu qu'il était soulagé de me voir une pleine forme et en partant il a passé une main dans mes cheveux et j'ai été tellement heureux que je suis descendu au jardin avec ma mère. J'ai décidé ce jour là que Snape serait mon père et Lucius mon géniteur tout simplement. Etonnement, Granger à fait éruption elle aussi. Je l'ai trouvé un après-midi en train de boire le thé avec ma mère dans notre salon. Elle a demandé de mes nouvelle, je lui ai répondu que j'allais bien. Elle m'a demandé si j'arrivais à me reconstruire et j'ai mentis. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais voir Potter et j'ai dis oui, oui, oui. Alors elle a souri et a hoché la tête. Et depuis, je pense encore plus à lui.

Potter était ma porte de sortie. Mais maintenant que je suis sorti, que reste-t-il de Potter, de moi, de ma vie ? Je ne sais pas vivre de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne sais pas vivre sans attendre Potter. Je ne sais pas vivre sans espérer le revoir. Alors j'espère encore. J'espère revoir ses yeux. J'espère ressentir encore une fois les vibrations de sa magie, le poids de son aura, l'affolement que sa voix provoque en moi. J'espère pouvoir de nouveau gouter à la chaleur de ses bras, de sa main sur ma joue, de son regard sur moi. J'aimerais presque rester pour toujours enfermé entre deux secondes à ce moment là dans les cachots où plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Mais aujourd'hui, face à cette porte ouverte, face à Potter qui se dresse en son centre, face à son sourire, à sa position, à sa façon de pencher la tête, je me dis, alors que je fonds dans ses bras dans un élan de courage gryffondorien qui ne me ressemble absolument pas, que je ne serais plus jamais déçu d'espérer avec Potter.

…

 **Voilà voilà ! Un petit commentaire ? Bisous bisous !**

— **Kiara.**


End file.
